


Growl

by kedriaa



Series: Lost Comment Quest [7]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lost Comment Quest, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedriaa/pseuds/kedriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little LCQ fill - Isabela and Varric have a discussion of great import.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growl

"Wait a minute," Isabela interjected. Normally she wouldn't care, but in her rather sozzled condition that night it somehow seemed important to get the facts right. "Shouldn't they squawk or shriek or something? They are birds, right?"

Varric pinned her with a look of exasperation. "They aren't really birds."

"But they have beaks and they fly," Isabela insisted.

"So do dragons, and they aren't birds."

"What do you think, kitten?" Isabela turned to Merrill, who had been rather deep into her own pint, looked up at the pirate blearily. Isabela continued, "What do the Dalish say?"

Merrill pursed her lips in contemplation. "Well, they do have bird-like qualities, but they are probably a class of their own."

Varric smirked and that in itself made Isabela more determined to win this little argument just for the sake of it. "It has a head of a bird, it must shriek like one."

"That's not very terrifying, is it? It roars because it has the body of a lion."

Isabela scoffed. "Then it should fart like a lion, not roar like one."

"Are we talking about Varric's less illustrious habits?" Anders grinned as he returned with another round for the others.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho," the dwarf replied sarcastically. "We were debating on the call of a griffin. Perhaps you could shed some light on the matter?"

Anders laughed.

"Don't laugh! This is serious!" Isabela jabbed the mage in the ribs before turning to Varric and demanded, "And what makes him the expert?"

"Grey Warden," Varric said, nodding sagely. "So, Serah Grey Warden, do they shriek or roar?"

Chuckling, Anders replied with a confident and indulgent smile, "Neither, they growl."

~FIN~


End file.
